


Crack my head and broke my heart

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, chain smoking, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Jimmy wondering where it went all wrong.





	Crack my head and broke my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Found this little gem in ax7 slashness memories on live journal. The title is a lyric from Falls apart by Hurt but this is not a song fic.

I'm sitting on the ledge of the roof top watching the people go by. No I'm not here to take a swan dive off of here. I may be a performer but I'm not that dramatic. I just come up here to gather my thoughts and to decide what I want in my life.

I put out my cigarette against the brick, and lit up another. I've been chain smoking for like the past hour. I take a puff and watch the smoke drifts as if they have the answer that I'm looking for. But of course the answer never come, they never do for me anyway. My mind has last night on repeat. Analyzing every word, every movement to see where it went wrong. 

But this relationship has been waiting to fall apart the night we first kissed all those years ago. I can't erase the moment you decided to end it and walked out the door. I try to reach for you, to stop you from leaving me. But I tripped over my own feet, the disadvantage of being tall and lanky. I'm sure it must have hurt when I hit the ground.

I was too concern with the pain in my heart to pay attention to the rest of body. So now I'm up here trying to figure out what to do. I'm not even sure if you meant what you said last night. Or if I was every more then a quick fuck. The one conclusion I've come to, I was better off alone.


End file.
